Book 3: True Fate
by Gryffindorgirl746
Summary: 2nd sequel in my SW-Frozen crossover series. Cade Skywalker somehow always knew who he was and that he had a special destiny in front of him. Rated T to be safe. Legend Era.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Prologue; __The beheading of Monarch Emperor Tristan Skywalker Amidala the Wise_

**It could help to read the past books.**

**This is the end and the 3rd book in my SW & Frozen Xover series.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>114 years ABY:<em>

Monarch Emperor Tristan Skywalker Amidala sat on his Throne in the Imperial Palace of Coruscant.

His heart ached.

Lots of his Royal Guards and Red Guards were dying for him.

They were dying, because Sith Warriors had entered the Palace.

But Tristan was not afraid of the death, he wouldn't run for it.

His grandfather had tought him all his wishdom and bravery, the words that had made him the man he was, the Emperor he was to the people.

Although his ice powers could help to defend him, Tristan wouldn't.

It was his fate to die today and leave the Living World to be one with the Force.

The doors of the Throne Hall opened up, revealing hundreds of Sith Warriors.

Tristan closed his eyes. 'I pray to all of you, please don't let them find my sons.' and he opened them.

A masked Sith with an iron armour came out of the crowd.

"It's over for you, Your Majesty!" the masked Sith called. "Today the Galaxy will be a Sith Empire again, forever and ever!"

"And who may you be, just another Sith Warrior?" Tristan asked.

The masked Sith got angry. "I am Darth Krayt, the new Sith Emperor!"

Tristan closed his eyes again.

"Making ready to die?" the masked Sith, Darth Krayt, asked.

"I know I will die today, Krayt." Tristan said. "But I will be one with the Light Force and I will curse all of you before I'll die." he opened his eyes again.

He took a deep breath and said in a deep low voice: _"In the Light and in the Dark, a new Ice Knight shall rise. He, being the Force's Chosen One, shall bring Peace and Harmony, reuniting the 2 sides of the Force with a power no one has seen before. His magnificent powers of Ice will come through his line of Ice Magicans and Jedi Masters. He will have the wishdom of a thousand Jedi Masters who died before his birth, giving him all they have left. His Fate and his Path of Life will be the Imperial Throne and he'll bring back to who it truly belongs to: the Ice Magicans."_

After he had spoken, 2 Sith Warriors pushed him on his knees.

Darth Krayt ignited his lightsaber. "Ready to die? Emperor of Jedi? HA!" and he raised his lightsaber.

Tristan smiled. "You will never never rule long term Krayt. Face my words, I'll see you in the Afterlife."

Krayt got angry and slayed the Monarch Emperor.

The head rolled off and the body hitted the ground.

Krayt's right hand man, Darth Nihl, just stared at the head.

"What are you standing there? Pick up that useless head!" Krayt yelled.

"Milord, don't you know what he just said?" Nihl asked.

"That stupid propecy? Don't tell me you believe it." Krayt replied.

Nihl didn't reply, he didn't even want to look at the body or the head anymore.

"Then I'll do it myself!" Krayt said and got rid of the body.

When he had done that, the whole Imperial Palace started to become colder.

Ice became thicker and the temprature lowered deep under the freezing point.

"This is not good." mumbled Nihl.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this is a bit good.<strong>

**Tell me if you think there's something wrong.**

**-Gryffindor746**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Present time_

**Major time skip here!**

**Oh, and I haven't read those comics so I think everyone here will be very out of character. I only saw a few scenes from the Legecy Era comics, but that's all.**

**Warning! Cade somehow always knew who he was!**

* * *

><p><em>139 years ABY<em>

* * *

><p>A small Bounty Hunter ship named<em> 'the Mynock'<em> was nearing a small group of planets in the Galactic Mid Rim.

The 3 Bounty Hunters in the ship; the Zeltron female Deliah Blue, and the human males Jariah Syn and Cade Skywalker.

"Where are we going anyways? I'm tired of sitting on this ship the whole time!" Deliah said.

"We're nearing Naboo if you want to know. I just want to visit some old friend and both of you can go out of the ship for a while. Just try to not end up in trouble." Cade replied Deliah's question.

"And who might this friend of yours be? You are known in the _Crimson Axe_ for your crazy high positioned friends and far family." Jariah asked.

"You'll see." Cade replied before making the ship ready to land as he saw the green forest planet. "Just get your seatbelts on, we're landing."

He slowed down the ship, putting his own seatbelt also on before he landed in the Capitol City of Naboo.

Cade opened the doors of his ship, revealing the beautiful sunset on the green planet. The sun was emberish orange and the sky was red and pink.

They walked out of the ship, looking to the red sky.

"I must admit, this is the craziest time and place where we've been while visiting your friends." Deliah said.

"Naboo isn't so crazy. The time might be crazy, but Nubians like the sunsets, expecially my friend Jaridahn." Cade said.

"See, even his name is crazy." Jariah said.

"Hey, your name isn't that common eighter." Cade said.

"He's right about that." Deliah said.

"C'mon, I don't want to let my friend wait that long." Cade said and they walked out of the docking bay, entering the city.

The city's homes were all built of some kind of white stone that looked reddish in the orange sun and the roofs were mostly ocean or azur blue, looking green in the sunlight. All the trees were dark green or black when it was a silhouette.

On the central square of the city, there was some kind of fountain.

And Cade sat down on the edge of that fountain.

"Well, this square gives a good sight on the Palace and those statues. Who are those statues anyways?" Jariah asked.

"I believe that are the legendary Six Queens of Naboo before the long expected King Skywalker Amidala took place on the throne." Deliah replied. "I heard my sister Maraiah say something about that before I left the planet."

"You're right about that, and there are legends about them. My friend might explain them if you'd ask him." Cade said.

"Nah, I don't need to know those legends." Jariah said.

"But I want to know!" Deliah said.

"Then you're at the right place." a male voice from behind said to her.

Jariah and Deliah looked behind them, seeing a tall man in a black leather suit with an exotic kind of fabric as cape.

"Jaridahn! It's nice to see you again!" Cade said and walked up to the man.

The males gripped the right hand of the other before pulling the other in a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Cade. And I'm glad you're safe and sound." Jaridahn said.

"Deliah, Jariah, meet my friend Jaridahn. He knows all about Naboo." Cade introduced his friend. "Jaridahn, this are my compagnions Deliah and Jariah."

"It's always nice to meet someone new." Jaridahn said. "And I believe you want to know more about the Six Queens?"

"Yes! I would really like that!" Deliah replied.

"Then I will tell you." Jaridahn said with a smile. "Those Six Queens were the greatest Democratic Voted leaders of Naboo, all headstrong and trained in politics."

He made his way to the 6 giant statues, stopping at the first pair. "This are Queen Appolamata and Queen Kathana. Both of them died young, only 16 years old. Their deaths are one to remember, 'cause dying in a battle is honorable, it Always has been, even in the far past of Naboo before the Skywalker Amidala family gained the Nubian Throne." Jaridahn said, pointing at the statues while naming them. "And that was the first reason the people here built them, to remember their honorable deaths and the courage they showed to their enemy instead of fear, like many others would do."

"Who or what was their enemy then?" Deliah asked while looking at the statue of Queen Kathana.

"Well, the enemies back then were the former inhabitans of Naboo: the honorable Gungans. They still live here on the planet, but only in the lake and in the rivers." Jaridahn replied. "Now we're all friends and there's no war for any square ground." he moved on to the next 2 Queens.

"This are Queen Rampalata and Queen Maranaia, both died at an old age, peaceful and in silence. Their deaths might not be honorable, but their deeds are. Both made peace by connecting fighting clans together so well that people thought they were Force-Sensitive or anything like that." Jaridahn told, also pointing at the statues while naming them and telling the story. "And some people of course believed those rumors and tried to kill them because of that, they claimed they didn't need a Force-Sensitive leader because they didn't want any trouble with the Jedi or the Sith."

"Hey, isn't that Queen Amidala?" Deliah asked as she looked at the sixth and most gigantic statue of the six.

"You're very well in recognizing." Jaridahn replied. "That is her indeed."

"Can you tell more about her? I really want to know why she's so famous in the first place." Deliah asked.

"Queen Amidala? She was the mother of the future Nubian King, King Luke Obi-wan Anakin Ruwee Skywalker Amidala. She would be remembered as a great politician who would always think about her people first during the time she ruled. No civillan of Naboo would ever dare to forget her, she was a great leader and she is one of the Royal family's eldest ancestors which we know." Jaridahn told. "And the Royal family still uses her tactics to rule Naboo perfectly. And people believe that the Crown Prince got visions where she appeared in."

"Do you know if it's true?" Jariah asked, suddenly interested.

"I only hear those things from the Royal Red Guards." Jaridahn replied. "They say they hear the Prince murmer in his sleep, and he sleep walks to his desk to make notes about those visions in the form of text or a drawing."

"Really? Never heard of something like that before." Jariah said.

"I'll introduce you to my family, want to come?" Jaridahn asked.

"Sure. I don't mind at all." Deliah replied.

"I can look if I can catch up with your father, I hope he's still alright." Cade replied.

"Don't you worry about my father! He hasn't been to battles since a decade ago after Ossus. You know he kinda lost his warrior spirit back there, now he's fully focussed on politics." Jaridahn said. "He only misses his right hand, but you know how that happend. I really might kill Darth Maladi one day."

"Don't go to far with that. Killing Sith doesn't help." Cade said.

"Yeah, you're right about that. But I still keep my original plan in mind." Jaridahn said.

"Just think about it." Cade said as they started to walk away from the statues.

They turned directly right after the 6 giant statues and went down some stairs to a lower part of the city and also to the poor people on the planet.

Jaridahn stopped at an old wooden door on their right where plants grew in the wood.

He pulled on the old metal handle, making the door crack.

"Cade, could you help me for a moment?" Jaridahn asked.

"Sure." Cade replied and also pulled on the handle.

The door opened, revealing a dark corridor where only torches hang on the wall that gave the light to see.

"Don't be afraid. There's nothing in there." Jaridahn said as he saw Deliah's frightend face. "And if you don't trust it, you may take my hand."

"I hope I won't get frighten." Deliah said. "But thank you anyway."

"No problem. Now follow me." Jaridahn and he went into the corridor.

Cade followed him right away to be followed by Deliah and Jariah.

"I really hate these kind of spaces." Jariah murmered.

* * *

><p><strong>If I mad grammar or spelling mistakes, just tell me.<strong>

**What should happen next? Please leave a review!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Royal Nubian Palace_

**Like it or not? Any pairing requests already?**

**Gay pairings may too.**

**Characters you can pair:**

**Cade Skywalker**

**Jaridahn Amidala Skywalker**

**Deliah Blue**

**Jariah Syn**

**Marasiah Fel**

**Micah Rawk**

**Skeeto Rawk**

**Annah Rawk**

* * *

><p>"Where are you leading us?" Jariah asked. "You said we were going to your home..."<p>

Jaridahn simply stopped.

Cade and Deliah saw what he saw.

Big rocks were blocking their way.

"What's going on?" Jariah asked, who couldn't see the large pile of rocks blocking their way.

"Just stand back. This can get rough." Cade said and stepped backwards, taking Deliah with him.

Jaridahn streched his arms out, moving specific rocks by concentration.

"How...?" Jariah started, then his eyes wided.

"Need help?" Cade asked.

"That would be nice." Jaridahn replied.

Both Force-Sensitive males made the same specific moves: concentrate on the rock, lift your hand and wait for the rock before moving it to the right place.

"This is insanily amazing..." Deliah breathlessly whispered in herself, not letting Jariah hear it 'cause she knew how much he hated Jedi.

"Well, those rocks are out of the way." Jaridahn said. "We can continue."

Jariah still followed, but he didn't trust Jaridahn.

They walked deeper into the corridor.

In the end, they saw a wall with no door.

"This is a death end!" Deliah said when she saw the wall.

"This isn't a death end, just look up." Jaridahn said.

Deliah and Jariah looked up, seeing a wooden shatter.

"Really? Our only way out is a shatter?" Jariah asked untrustfully.

"Not just a shatter." Jaridahn said. "YOU GUYS OUT THERE!"

The shatter was opened by a guy in a red armor.

"Ah, our honored Prince Jaridahn has returned. And you brought visitors?" the armored guy asked.

"Just get us up." Jaridahn replied. "I tell you everything later on."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." the armored guy said and rolled out a ladder to the four.

* * *

><p>When all of them were in a smaller but still a magnificent room, the armored guy, who appeared to be a Nubian Palace Guard.<p>

"Thank you Priceton. I will bring them to my father." Jaridahn said and he took the Bounty Hunter trio out of the room, into a large white hallway with magnificent white stairs and big portraits on the wall in a silver frame.

"This is beautiful." Deliah breathlessly said, she had almost no words for it.

"Hold on a second..." Jariah started. "...you're a Prince and a Jedi?! Who in the Nine Sith Hells are you?"

"Jariah, don't be so agressive." Cade tried, but Jaridahn stopped him.

"Who I am? You want my full name, don't you?" Jaridahn asked.

"I would like to hear that, yes." Jariah replied.

"As you wish. My name is Prince Jaridahn Jason Lucan Skywalker Amidala of Naboo, son of the honorous King Jason Thomas Lucan Skywalker Amidala of Naboo." Jaridahn replied.

Jariah just stared at him.

"So you really are a Royal? How did you became friends with Cade?" Deliah curiously asked.

"Cade's father used to visit my father many times when we both were children. We both only had our fathers since Cade's mom went away and mine died after my birth." Jaridahn replied. "So you can imagine that we became very good friends."

"I can understand that." Deliah answered that.

* * *

><p><strong>If you think I made a mistake you can tell me.<strong>

**Spelling or grammar? PM me please.**

**Pairing choices? Leave that in a review please.**

**Thank you very much!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Praying to Force Spirits_

**So? What do you think of the story so far?**

* * *

><p>Jaridahn opened a pair of big golden doors with the Nubian Royal family symbol: the ember lion.<p>

The lion was the symbol of courage, something that flowed through the blood of a Skywalker like poison, all of them had it, and the ember colour reminded the people of how poor the first Skywalkers used to be, Tatooine was a part of their ancestory and ember was there the national colour. But still, the lion's eyes were blue saphires, the true colour of a Skywalker's eyes.

"This is to beautiful to be true..." Deliah said, more murmering as she spoke.

Then she looked at the higher plateau, surrounded with round stairs made of marble.

There sat a man, in deep crystal blue robes which had a high neckline, long sleeves and a very long cape. His hair was darkish blonde but his eyes crystal sky blue with a small shade of green in it. The man had clearly fought in many battles, there was a saber cut above his right eye and his left underleg was a prothestic one, just as his right hand. The prothestics were made of metal and didn't have real human shapes.

"Hello son, I pressume these two are Cade's friends?" his voice was very kind and carrying, even through the man was heavily scarred.

"Uhm, yes father." Jaridahn replied.

"My honoured King..." Cade formally said. "... meet Jariah Syn and Deliah Blue."

"Blue? I heard that surname before, are you related to any Maraiah Blue?" the King asked.

"Yes my lord, Maraiah is my older sister." Deliah replied a bit shy.

"You don't have to be shy, young miss Blue." the King said. "I am nothing like my superior Emperor Krayt."

"Uhm, thank you Sir?" Deliah shyly said again, not knowing what to do with that.

The King gracefully rose up from his golden throne, walking down the stairs. His prothestic leg thumped on the marble.

"Am I that scary?" he asked.

"No Sir, you are not." Deliah replied. "I am only not used to meet high placed people, Cade does it all the time."

"Cade himself is from a wealthy family, that's the reason he knows his ways around Royals or Gouvernors." the King said.

"You never told us that." Jariah said.

"I didn't want to shock you guys. But it's only my mom's family." Cade said.

The King looked at the big clock above the throne room doors. "I see it's almost sundown, the Nubian people are going to pray." he said.

"You Nubians pray at sundown?" Jariah asked.

"Only to honor the Force Spirits. The people here on Naboo believe in them, so does the Royal family." Jaridahn said.

"Everyone prays in private, so if you excuse me." the King gracefully said and left the throne room.

Jaridahn turned to the trio. "If you guys don't want to pray, you can just go to your rooms. Cade knows where the guest rooms are.

While Cade lead his friends to the guest rooms, Jaridahn went to his private room, kneeling down on a soft light blue pillow while he holded a rosary with a small ember stone that symbolized his family's crest.

Then he heard the church's bells.

* * *

><p><em><span>In the church, where the bells were ringing...<span>_

_"Confiteor Deo omnipotenti et Vim Spiritus."_ the Jedi started, walking through the big hall of the 'church'. _"Beartea Ahriannae, semper Magnificum."_

_"Beato Lucantius archangelo." _the Jedi's voices rose high. _"Sanctis filii sanctorum omnibus sanctis."_

* * *

><p><span><em>Back in Jaridahn's private room...<em>

_"Beata Ahrianna. You know I am your richous descendent, of my deeds I am justly proud."_ the young Prince started the pray, singing it beautifully._ "Beato, Luke. I am nothing less than the common normal poor licentious crowd."_

_"Than tell me Ahrianna, why I see him standing there? Why his emerald eyes are scorching my soul? I feel him, I see him!"_ Jaridahn sang._ "The sun caught in his golden hair! It's blowing me out of all control! Like... fire! Sith fire! This fire in my heart. This burning... desire... is turning me insane!"_

Jaridahn catched his breath._ "It's all my fault! I am to blame! It's this weird rush, this feeling who send this flame! It's all my fault! If in my fate, you should have told me that this could happen! Hear me, Ahrianna! Let him go cast his spell, let this feeling into my flesh and bones! Help him, all you can! And let him slay the Sith into Hell! Then let him be mine and mine alone!"_

Then the clock slammed 9 o'clock, the time the sun was under during this time of the year.

Praying time was over.

But Jaridahn still sat there on the pillow with the rosary in his hands.

He always had known he was gay, but he would never think he'd fall for someone so close to him...

* * *

><p><strong>Getting a hint about which pairing I'm speaking?<strong>

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Ice Spirits of the Past_

**Well? What do you think about it?**

* * *

><p>The nights in Naboo were cold, misty and dangerous if you didn't know these dangers.<p>

But Cade knew them like he was a Nubian himself.

The King and Jaridahn had told him when he arrived the first time with his father.

Cade was down at the lake, which was on the backside of the Palace behind the garden.

He sat there, thinking.

Cade never had felt this feeling before, it was new, but completely wrong. He couldn't feel anything like this for his third cousin.

Then his eyes wided.

The lake in front of his feet turned into ice.

"What is this...?" Cade asked himself.

Then ice blue light blinded his forest green eyes.

Cade tried to look into the light.

He did see a figure. It was a tall female.

The female figure walked over the iced water path in an elegant way. Her sparkling dark blue dress with a low neckline and see-through sleeves was perfectly fitting the woman's body, the long see-through cape behind her made here look even more elegant. The long black hair was braided in a single braid which fell over her right shoulder.

The ice blue light slowly faded, until only the figure was surrounded by the light.

His eyes wided as Cade saw who it was.

_"I see that you know who I am, don't you?" _the ice blue spirit asked him with her kind voice.

"Empress Ahrianna..." Cade said, falling on his knees as he kneeled for her. "... it's an honor, to be the one you appear to."

"Young Jedi, I was nothing more than you are. You can be just as remarkable as I ever was, maybe even more." Empress Ahrianna told.

"I am sorry my lady, but I don't understand what you just said." Cade said.

Empress Ahrianna said. "I already thought something like that."

Cade really couldn't follow what the Empress was saying.

"You, young Jedi, are gifted by the Force when you were only an infant child." Empress Ahrianna said.

Cade's eyes wided a little bit, but not like before.

"You are gifted with this powerful Force inside of you, you found the meaning of what is wrong and what is right at a young age, and your knowledge about your true identity helped you through all of the hells you've been through. And I must reveal, that I was the one who blessed you with your remarkable powers when you were asleep during your first night on the world." Empress Ahrianna told him. "And I will bless you again. But this time I will unlock the powers."

_"Ego recludam vires glaciali ad inimicos nostros timidis com.*" _she spoke and blue light surrounded Cade, unlocking his powers of ice.

Cade felt things change in his body, they were all strange things that changed.

"To complete your full transformation, you have to find my son Abraxus and my grandson Tristan." Ahrianna said. "You can find them on the places they breathed their last breath."

Then the mist closed in again and the ghost of the mighty Empress Ahrianna disappeared.

The ice also disappeared, the water became normal again.

Cade breathed heavily and looked down at his hands.

Now he would have to wear gloves to hide these ice powers which were unlocked in him now.

Cade ran back to the palace, to his guest room and he put on a pair of dark green gloves.

"These have to hide my powers, for now..." he said.

Then he got in the bed and drifted asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cade woke up at sunrise because of the bells which were ringing.<p>

"I never expected to be woken by this sound again." Cade said as he got out of bed and opened his windows, seeing light blue birds fly away.

He looked at the sky, seeing many birds in different colour and species.

The wind waved through his curly golden blonde hair and the sun brightly shined onto the city of Theed.

"I just love this city." Cade whispered, turned around and left his guest room.

He went down the stairs, seeing Jaridahn standing there with a rosary in his palms, whispering something in the old Nubian language.

Cade didn't know what it meant, but he was sure that it was some kind of pray to the Force Spirits.

"Goodmorning Jaridahn!" he said.

Jaridahn looked up at him and smiled. "Early up?"

"Woken by the bells." Cade said.

"Yeah, you're really in a deep sleep when you sleep through them. Everyone wakes because of them." Jaridahn told. "People like my dad can sleep right through them."

"But your father is a very busy man, he needs that sleep." Cade said.

"You're right about that." Jaridahn said and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking... how am I going to take my father's place one day? I know I have to, but I don't know if I'm ready." Jaridahn replied.

"Why do you think that?" Cade asked. "You have all the qualities that being King asks, you're selfless, fearless, you stand up for yourself, you can fight like a real swordsman and you have been trained in politics, what's the problem you see?"

"My problem? That I won't find a partner before my father passes into the Force." Jaridahn replied. "I just have no luck with finding the true love of my life..."

"Jaridahn, don't worry. You're only 21 and you have a big life in front of you, finding a partner will come later on." Cade said. "You don't have to be married that fast like Anakin Skywalker did, you know what happened to him..."

"You really see it like that?" Jaridahn asked.

"I do." Cade replied. "And no matter what happens, I will always stand beside you."

"I know I can always trust on you." Jaridahn said and pulled Cade into a tight hug, not wanting Cade to see he was blushing because of all the compliments.

Cade was pretty stunned, but he accepted the hug, more appreciating it with all of his heart.

"Goodmorning boys." that was the sound of King Jason's voice.

Jaridahn and Cade shocked and looked up at the stairs, seeing King Jason coming down.

"Cade, your friends are already awake and they want you to go to the dock immediately." King Jason said.

"Yes my lord." Cade said and ran in the directions of the docks.

"Father..." Jaridahn said.

"I already know, my son." King Jason said.

"You know what?" Jaridahn asked.

"That you're in love with Cade." King Jason replied.

Jaridahn lowered his head in shame.

"I don't care about that son." King Jason said. "Don't be ashamed."

"Aren't you afraid that I won't carry on the family blood?" Jaridahn asked.

"Trust on the Force, my son." King Jason said, laying his prothestic hand on his son's shoulder. "They have planned your journey all along, they know who you are, who we are."

"I hope I can." Jaridahn said and looked at the rosary in his hands.

It's pinkish pearls shined like robines in the sunlight and the sapphire of the lion's eye reflected even more light.

Jaridahn brought the family crest to his chest.

'Just keep him safe for me, Beata Ahrianna.' he thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>* latin translation of 'I unlock your powers of ice, to defeat your enemies, the fearful Sith.'<strong>

**Did you like it? Let me know.**

**And SwordMasterZ, you will get your answer in time.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Ice Spirit on Earth_

**This chapter is fully focussed on Cade, although there will be a scene about Jaridahn again.**

* * *

><p>'The Mynock' was up in the air again.<p>

This time they were leaving for Earth and Jariah was flying the ship.

Cade sat on the couch, reading a book about Ice Prince Abraxus the Selfless.

He had to find out where the Prince had died, cause that place still held the guidiance of the Prince's Force spirit.

"Cade! What the hell are you even reading?" Jariah asked as he turned around.

"That doesn't matter to you, Jariah. That's my business." Cade said, not getting his eyes off the book.

Jariah rolled his eyes.

Then Cade read an interesting part. It was something that Prince Abraxus had written by himself:

_'My father, King Luke the Brave, once told me to never turn back when it comes to your sexuality. He said; "A true leader is not disadvantaged by his or her sexuality, he or she leads with the best of him or her. In our family, it doesn't matter if you are gay, lesbian or hetero, you are accepted in our family." It freaked people out, they were afraid that my parents were accidentally gay but that they just married to get natural offspring. But my dad said that because of me, I am gay. My true love is a boy of my age, and his name is Neville Longbottom. I love him with all of my heart and we married on 1 August 2000, when we both had become 20 years old. And we have 2 adorable children: Nathan and Mackenzie. We're a happy family, and we will always exist in the Afterlife.'  
>~ Prince Abraxus the Selfless, died on 4 December 2050 in a car accident at King's Cross station.<em>

And that had been the answer Cade had been looking for.

Now he could find the young died Prince.

Seventy, Prince Abraxus had been only 70 years old when he died and passed into the Force.

"Quietly tragical." Cade whispered. "I will have to hope I won't end up like that."

He knew he had to be quiet because of Jariah, Deliah wouldn't care.

But Jariah HATES Jedi, all of them, he's just much to suspicious.

"Jariah, would you please tell me what our mission is?" Cade asked.

"Just catching some Jedi Princess." Jariah vaguely replied.

"Jariah, you know that's a vague answer." Cade said.

"We have to catch Jedi Princess Marasiah Fel." Deliah said.

"And thank you for that Blue." Jariah said.

"Marasiah Fel you say? Sorry, but I can't help you by catching her." Cade said rolled with his eyes.

"And why not?" Jariah asked, being a bit surprised.

"I won't break my friendship with Jaridahn, and Marasiah Fel is his cousin, though he sees her more as a sister." Cade said.

"Cade." Jariah said, putting the ship on automatic pilot before turning to Cade. "You have the weirdest friends ever, and you know that. But if it stops you from hunting for the money we need, you shall need to break those friendships!"

"And I'm not doing that!" Cade said. "I don't care for the bounty anymore, I just want to keep my friendships like they are, I don't want them to change. And if I really annoy you, you shall have to kill me. And if you do, I'll return stronger than ever before."

"Do you seriously believe in that spiritual Jedi crap?!" Jariah asked.

"It's not spiritual crap, it's the truth. I have seen many Force Ghosts in my life, I know what will happen." Cade said.

* * *

><p>It was afternoon on Naboo, and it was starting to get dark.<p>

Jaridahn was walking in the green forests of Naboo.

He was worried about Cade, just as always when he left.

"Why am I so affected by him? Why?" Jaridahn asked himself out loud.

He stopped at the lake, seeing the bright blue water turning into ice.

"What the..." Jaridahn asked and looked up to see an ice blue Force Ghost.

It was Empress Ahrianna.

"Your Highness!" Jaridahn said and fell down to his knees to bow.

"No need to bow. You're my greatgrandson." she said to him.

"Sorry." Jaridahn said, being embarressed.

"No need to be sorry." Empress Ahrianna said, stepping closer to Jaridahn. "But I have a task for you."

"It would be an honor to do that, your Highness." Jaridahn said, spreading his arms and bowed in formallity.

"When Cade returns, he'll be different than you'd remember him. He'll be different, because he is changing, which is a part of his True Fate. And his heart has chosen you as his partner, so you have the task to make him feel comfortable, before he'll leave for Coruscant to complete his transformation." Empress Ahrianna said.

Jaridahn was surprised. "H-he choose me as, his partner?" he asked.

"He hasn't realized it yet that you're his true partner like Luke was mine. But once he has completed the 2nd part of his transformation, he will realize it soon." Empress Ahrianna said.

"And what will this 'transformation' do with him?" Jaridahn asked. "I don't want him to be hurt."

"He won't be hurt." Ahrianna said and smiled. "He's the next Ice Princess."

"W-w-wait, Ice PRINCESS?!" Jaridahn asked.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening on Earth as <em>'The Mynock'<em> had landed, in one of London's docking bays.

"Which station is that over there?" Deliah asked, seeing some railway station.

Jariah looked closer.

"King's Cross St. Pancrass." he replied.

Cade smiled, that was just the station he needed. "I'll go look near the station, you guys go hunt the other way."

"Just be sure you don't get tempted by her." Jariah said as he and Deliah walked the opposite direction of the station.

Cade was releaved he could look for Abraxus's memorial place in peace without being interrupted.

He walked to the station and looked around.

Cade didn't see the Silent Memorial yet, but he knew he would find it if he only looked better.

Then he heard a voice calling his name.

_"Cade."_ the voice whispered. _"Cade."_

Cade didn't know where to look, so he crossed the empty road, now standing in front of a pole.

The pole was freshly decorated with red roses and the Royal Imperial symbol hang in the wreath of white roses.

"The Silent Memorial of Prince Abraxus..." Cade said breathlessly, not believing he actually found it.

"I see you found me." a voice from behind said.

Cade turned around and saw the ice blue Force Spirit of Prince Abraxus.

"Your Majesty, it's an honor to meet you." he said, bowing formally with his arms spread.

"No need to bow for me." Prince Abraxus said. "My mother send you here to meet your True Fate."

"My True Fate?" Cade asked.

"Yes." Prince Abraxus replied and streched out his arm.

In a bright ice blue light, a mirror appeared, having silver edges.

"Look into it, and tell me what you see." Prince Abraxus said.

Cade stepped closer to the mirror, seeing his reflection.

Then, his reflection started to change.

Cade's reflection became more and more femine.

His figure became skinnier in the mirror, his hips wided and breasts grew to a perfect B-cup size. His curly blonde hair grew longer and fell down his waist. His beard-hairs disappeared and his eyes became ice blue, his face more femine.

Cade's female reflection went with her small hands through her long blonde hair, and it became a braid.

"I... I have become a female..." Cade said, still looking in the mirror. "I am still just as tall, but my hair is very long and I have perfect femine curves."

Then Cade's female reflection's clothes became a fitting sparkling ice blue dress with a low neckine and see-through sleeves. There was also a see-through cape behind her, and she was smiling.

"I wear a similar dress as Empress Ahrianna, but mine is light blue." Cade said.

"And what else do you see?" Prince Abraxus asked.

Then Jaridahn came in view, standing behind the female Cade and wrapped his arms around her tight figure. The female Cade enjoyed Jaridahn's touches.

The mirror-Jaridahn looked at Cade and said: _"I have always loved you, and I will love you through all of this. I don't care if you're male or female."_

"I have always loved you too." Cade said back to the mirror.

He wanted to touch it, but the mirror disappeared.

"What you just saw, will be happening to you." Prince Abraxus said.

"You mean, I'll become a female?" Cade asked.

"Yes." Prince Abraxus replied. "Now return to Naboo, and show Jaridahn your feelings, do that deep in the night when you two are alone, and before you'll leave for Coruscant to complete your transformation to a female."

"How?" Cade asked.

"Search for my nephew, Emperor Tristan the Wise." Prince Abraxus said. "Mate with Jaridahn, and be careful."

Then he streched out his arms to Cade and light blue beams left his hands.

The beams hit Cade in his stomach, changing something within him.

Cade felt that a womb was growing in his stomach, just as an opening for the womb...

It hurt, but there was also a wonderful feeling, the feeling he would be able to bear his true love's children.

"I will bear Jaridahn's children, and only his." Cade whispered, before fainting.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was this?<strong>

**PM me if you think there's something wrong!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Return to Naboo_

**R & R please!**

**This chapter is kinda M-rated, so watch out for the lemon here!**

* * *

><p>Marasiah Fel was not on Earth, it had been a false tip.<p>

"Great, we flew to this Outer Rim planet for nothing!" Jariah said.

"Calm down! We just go back to Naboo, find another tip about Marasiah Fel and then we'll go after that tip." Deliah said. "But where's Cade?"

"He went that way, towards that station." Jariah said and pointed at King's Cross Station.

Deliah looked better and saw someone laying there.

She dropped her blaster and crossed the road, seeing it was Cade.

"Cade!" she called in worry.

"W-w-wha?" Cade said with sleepy eyes.

"What the hell were you doing? We're after a dangerous Jedi Princess, and you're laying there on the ground? and you were sleeping!" Jariah said.

"Relax man. I only became tired 'cause I didn't sleep well the last nights." Cade said. "But now I am fully awake."

"You cost us our tip to the Jedi Princess, so thank you for nothing, you useless human!" Jariah said.

Cade just rolled his eyes.

"You should apologize to Cade, immediately!" Deliah demanded.

"Nah, it's okay. One day, he'll reject everything he said." Cade said.

"That'll never happen." Jariah said. "You're bluffing."

But Cade smiled. "Watch your words, or you'll be begging me to forget all of them." he said and got into the ship.

Deliah just followed him, Jariah waited a few more moments before getting in.

* * *

><p>Jaridahn was in his personal quarters, dressed up in a battle armor.<p>

He had to leave for the battle against the Sith, which would be another bloody battle, Jedi versus Sith.

There was a knock on his door and his guard Priceton came in.

"Young Cade Skywalker is here to see you." Priceton said.

"Thank you Priceton, let him in." Jaridahn said and Priceton held the door open for Cade to come in.

Cade looked at him in a sad way. "You're leaving?" he asked.

Jaridahn knew why Cade was sad. "Look, Cade, I didn't want this battle eighter, but I have to go, as a Jedi Knight and a future Master, I have my duties." he replied.

"How about your duties as the future King of Naboo? Aren't they important? You need to live!" Cade said, completely worried.

"I promise you I will be back." Jaridahn said. "Please, don't get me wrong."

"And please forgive me for my acts." Cade said.

"What are you talking ab..." Jaridahn wanted to ask, but his lips got sealed by Cade's.

Jaridahn closed his eyes and deepend the kiss.

Cade slowly undressed him, taking pieces armor from his body.

Jaridahn enjoyed Cade's touches on his naked torso, and got rid of Cade's clothes too.

"Jaridahn, I need to tell..." Cade started, but Jaridahn sussed him.

"No need to tell." Jaridahn said. "I know."

"How...?" Cade asked.

"That doesn't matter." Jaridahn replied. "All that matters is that I know."

"You're right." Cade said, and kissed Jaridahn again while closing his eyes and pulling the other male closer to him.

Jaridahn pulled Cade onto his king-sized bed of satin and silk, after all their clothes were off. He felt so attached to the male under him, all mentally, psychically and emotionally.

Cade felt heath and passion feeding his heart's needs.

Suddenly he realized what he should have realized all along: he loved Jaridahn, Jaridahn was all he needed to have to be truly happy. And Jaridahn didn't complain about his transformation from a male to a female.

Cade would be the next Empress once he had been fully transformated and Jaridahn would be her Prince Consort.

Jaridahn stroke with his left hand over Cade's soft beardless cheeks.

"I love you Jaridahn." Cade said and wrapped his arms around the Nubian Prince. "I'll be forever yours, and I will only bear your offspring."

"Than this is the perfect oppetunity to make you mine." Jaridahn said. "But I might get you pregnant."

"I don't care." Cade said. "As long as the baby is yours, I will carry it with love the full term." and Cade turned on his stomach after he saw that Jaridahn's cock was perfectly stiff.

Jaridahn needed that answer before he grabbed Cade's hips and slid his large cock in Cade's hole to his female womb.

Cade felt Jaridahn enter his body, deeper and deeper.

"Aaaaaaaah! Ooooh!" Cade moaned, feeling the intense heath he never expected to feel with another male, expecially with Jaridahn.

"Why do... uh!... you have... to be... ah!... so tight?" Jaridahn asked while moaning too.

"Deeper Jaridahn... deeper!" Cade screamed.

"Oh! You dirty boy..." Jaridahn said as he obeyed the male under him.

"Just fuck me! Make me carry your offspring." Cade moaned, feeling his climax building up.

"Do I need to go faster my love?" Jaridahn asked, kissing the back of Cade's neck.

"Oh, yes! Faster!" Cade screamed.

Jaridahn did it, feeling he could cum any moment now.

Intense heath and butterflies filled his stomach by Cade's moans.

Cade's voice was the voice of an angel, Cade WAS an Angel, and he loved to hear those moans in his ears.

Cade thought about him being fully transformed in a female, pregnant with Jaridahn's baby boy and Empress of the Galaxy.

Then, he felt the best feeling ever.

Stars came in his eyes while his body warmed up.

Jaridahn had also cummed, he was breathing heavily and he rolled on his back after sliding out of Cade.

"Cade..." Jaridahn started, turning to the male on his stomach. "I truly want you. Not only for today, but for the rest of my life."

Cade blinked.

Jaridahn sighed and took something small from his nightstand before turning back.

He held Cade's hands.

"Cade Kol Anakin Skywalker..." Jaridahn asked. "... will you marry me and become my wife for the rest of my life?"

That surprised Cade, he was speechless.

Warroir-spirited forest green eyes met peaceful, kind, sky blue ones, hypnotizing each other the longer they looked in the other's eyes.

"... I will."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Coruscant Devided_

**Did you enjoy the story?**

**Please let me know!**

* * *

><p>King Jason of Naboo watched his only son leave for the Battle of Korriban.<p>

He sighed, through his son was now a knighted Jedi and a promising Master, he was still worried when he left the Palace, especially now.

Cade had come to him and told him they had made love, and that he could be pregnant with Jaridahn's child.

King Jason knew he would be ready if that baby arrived in the Galaxy, with or without the Sith out there, his grandchild would be born in peace.

He would ready his troops when Cade left for Coruscant to complete his transformation and take his true place beside the Force Spirits.

War is all like poison, and no one could ever stop it unless one of the groups would die out. Not even his ancestors, the great King Luke the Brave and Monarch Empress Ahrianna the Magnificent, the most incredible persons in the entire Galaxy.

And with that, King Jason knew what to do for his family.

* * *

><p>2 months later, Cade had to leave for Coruscant, secretly pregnant with Jaridahn's baby boy.<p>

The Healers on Naboo had checked on the baby after he discovered his pregnancy.

King Jason had been so happy with the news that he had send a messager to Korriban to tell Jaridahn about this child.

When nearing Coruscant, Cade could already feel where they had to land to come close to the Imperial Palace: Imperial Center.

But Cade landed in Lower Coruscant, so the Bounty Hunters had to walk a while before they could reach the Imperial heart.

"I don't want to be long around this scrum." Jariah said, grabbed Deliah and ran through the mass of people.

"Hey! Wait!" Cade called, but they were already out of his sight.

Night was falling and Cade had no idea where his friends could have gone.

And in a place surrounded with the Dark Side, the Light was almost impossible to feel.

_"It's another bad day, ice__ in my blood stream."_ he softly started to sing in the empty streets. "_I'm living but I can't speak. __Will you show me the way? __It's another wolf bite, h__owlin' in the moonlight."_

Singing made him feel a bit better, through he was alone.

When Cade stepped into the headstreet, he saw people hanging down their heads, it was a sea of black, everyone wore black clothes. Women and girls had covered their heads with scarfs and hoods while the men wore just simple black leather robes.

'Almost forgotten.' Cade thought. 'It's the 25th year since Emperor Tristan died and that the Sith took over.'

Everyone who lived in the Lowers or who had been loyal to Emperor Tristan, like the Jedi, 'till the bitter end grieved every year on the same date, while the Sith and the rich people in the Uppers celebrated his death.

Cade grieved every year too, he knew how it felt, Tristan was not for nothing his paternal grandfather.

He did leave the Coruscantian Lowers, but not without showing respect to the grieving people.

* * *

><p>Cade arrived in the Coruscantian Uppers, but all the happiness made him feel sick, and apparantly, the baby too.<p>

"I know." Cade told the baby while putting a hand on his belly. "You don't love this eighter, and you have all rights to."

"Cade!" it was Deliah. "There you are! I thought you were lost!"

"Well, I got out myself." Cade said, trying to laugh.

The fake laugh was good enough to Deliah and she happily walked away.

"I can tell no one about you, or about my night with your father." Cade whispered to his small baby bump.

The baby kicked, totally not agreeing.

"I'm not a female yet, males being pregnant is a bit weird." Cade whispered, walking over to a quiet place. "But when I am, I will tell the whole Galaxy about you. I promise."

Then the baby became easy.

"Good boy." Cade complimented his child. "You really have your dad's temper."

"Cade?" that was Jariah. "Come, the Emperor wants to see us."

Cade groaned, he didn't want to since the Emperor could feel his Force Presence and that of his baby.

But he did stand up, not wanting Jariah to know he was a Jedi's lover.

Cade followed Jariah, who also informed Deliah about their visit to the Sith Emperor.

While walking towards the Imperial Palace, cold wind hit them.

Cade knew it had to do everything with Emperor Tristan's curse that was spoken 25 years ago.

Sith Guards let them in.

Cade shielded his and his baby's presences from the Force, making them impossible to feel.

Darth Nhil stood there, waiting them up. "You must be the Bounty Hunters that tried to catch Princess Fel?" he asked.

"We are." Jariah replied.

"Good. Follow me." Nhil said and took them further into the Palace, where it became colder and colder.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Deliah asked, she was shivering.

"It has always been since Emperor Tristan's death." Nhil replied. "He spoke some kind of Jedi curse and froze the whole Palace."

Cade wasn't cold, he actually loved it, and that gave him some hope.

Nhil opened the throne room.

They walked in.

Cade saw the Sith Emperor, Darth Krayt, sitting there on a chair made of ice and only ice.

"This is the coldest place of all." Nhil said and stepped away to the side.

Sith Lady Darth Maladi, who gave them the mission, stood beside Darth Krayt, who was her father. "Did you found her?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but that tip was false. Marasiah Fel hasn't been on Earth." Deliah replied.

"Interesting..." Darth Krayt said, leaning back into the ice cold ice throne. "Who exactly gave that tip?"

"Some Nubian warrior, forgot his name." Darth Maladi replied.

"A Nubian warrior?" Cade murmered under his breath, thinking about who it could have been.

"What did he look like?" Darth Krayt asked.

"Uhm... he was somewhere in his late 40ies, wore a shiny armor that looked to be made of unbreakable glass and metal, the guy had a prothestic hand, his hair was dark blonde, almost brown, and his eyes were bright blue, looked like sapphires or something like that..." Maladi replied.

By that discription, Cade wided his eyes, he knew it had been King Jason who had given that tip.

"More warriors have prothestics, which hand was it?" Jariah asked.

"You shouldn't have asked that..." Cade murmered unhearable.

Darth Krayt was not pleased with that question, not at all.

"Jariah, better leave your questions. Everyone knows questioning a Sith Lord or Lady isn't the best option of getting information." Cade said.

"Very wise boy." Darth Krayt said. "And I like that."

"Who taught you that?" Deliah asked.

"Nubian King Jason." Cade replied her question. "He taught me a lot of things."

"It's always King Jason, isn't it?" Jariah asked, rolling his eyes.

"The only thing I agree about is that King Jason is a wise man. He's much to valueble, exactly the reason I let him and his son alive." Darth Krayt said. "But that's the only thing I agree about with the Jedi."

"The Sith Emperor agreeing with the Jedi about some Jedi King? Isn't that weird?" Jariah asked.

Cade decided to not reply that but keep his mouth shut, he didn't want more attention from the Sith Emperor than he already had.

'I really shouldn't have said that...' he thought as he reflected on it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: The Changes  
><em>

**I'm nearing the end!**

**How did you like it?**

* * *

><p>It was midnight at Coruscant and everyone was sleeping.<p>

Well... not exactly everyone.

Cade was still awake because he just couldn't sleep, afraid that Jaridahn would be killed, or worse, that Jaridahn was killed and that someone found out his pregnancy before he was fully transformed.

The worry was all to much, Cade just couldn't take it.

_"You need to calm down."_ a voice said.

Cade did not know where the voice came form, but then he saw a light blue Force Spirit appear.

It was his grandfather, Emperor Tristan.

"I understand your worries." he said. "But tonight will change everything. Now, 25 years after my death, my true heir will raise and bring back the Light to the Galaxy."

Light blue light filled the room, all flowing in Cade's direction while Emperor Tristan spoke a spell.

_"With all the power the Force can give you, I will make the changes to your body the Force wants. Corpus femina erunt fortiter!"_ he spoke.

All the blue light brought changes to Cade's still male body.

A pair of round breasts started to grow, his hips growed, his chest became thinner until he had an hourglass figure. His whole face changed and his hair became longer and longer. Then his arms became thinner, but still muscled, his legs changed the same way.

Cade opened her eyes and saw her grandfather.

"Now Cade, you have fully transformed. Now your name is Calina; Princess Calina Skywalker, fiancée to Prince Jaridahn." Emperor Tristan said and disappeared into the Force.

Calina examined her new body.

"This body is even more sensitive than my male one." she said with her new female voice and she swung her long messy light blonde hair over her shoulder. "Everyone will be shocked tomorrow, I can feel that coming."

Calina went back to bed, her friends did not know what surprise would wait for them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Calina woke by the sound of metal shoes clashing on the ground.<p>

She fastly dressed herself in a dark green top with a longer light green skirt.

The clothes she had worn during her time as a boy of course didn't fit her anymore, she had become to thin, through she was just as tall.

Calina sneaked out of the room, her hair braided down her back and wearing a pair of leather boots.

"What are you doing there?" it was Jariah's voice.

Calina spinned around. "How do you mean?" she asked.

"That room is my friend's room. And who are you?" Jariah asked.

"My name is Calina, I was just checking the room. And I believe your friend is already up." Calina replied, she could not reveal yet she was Cade but then in a female form.

"Okay, guess I'm going to search for him." Jariah said and walked away.

Calina sighed and went further the way she was planning to walk. She went up to the large Northern Tower where there was supposed to be an undestructed room where spells of Ice Magicians were kept. She was the only one who could open that door by using her power.

Calina opened it and closed it right behind her.

Now she was in a big light blue room with high bookshelves and a table in the middle with a chair.

"This must be it." Calina said, slowly stepping forward. "The room where I have to learn my powers."

She closed her eyes, focussing on the subject she needed to learn first: Spells.

Books were moving, and a few were pulled out of the shelves, hovering down to the table where they lied down.

Calina opened her eyes again and sat down on the chair, opening the first book.

"Let's have a look." she said and read the first pages.

She found a lot of interesting spells, most of them were need to be sang.

"Guess I need to try one." Calina said and cleaned her throat.

She took a deep breath and started to sing: _"As their life flashes before their eyes, I'm wondering, will they see another moonrise? So many won't get the chance to say farewell. But it's to late to think about the value of their lives! And I can see their hearts beating, I can see it through their chests."_

Her female voice sounded beautifully in the big room, so she sang another sentence: _"Say a prayer to yourself. __I say, "Close your eyes, sometimes it helps". __And then they get a scary thought, t__hat I'm here means I'm never lost."_

Calina read further in the spells book. She found another kind of spell, need to be sang. It was the Spell of Power, written by Empress Ahrianna. And the song was titled _'Nubian King Bed'._

"I need to try that one out." she said. "Maybe I can use it when I have to defeat Krayt, it can be really useful."

She read the spell with interest. It was all she would need to release her power once she had it under control. "This will be the Spell I use." Calina said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on Korriban, the Nubian army was preparing for battle.<p>

Jaridahn was there as Jedi General, and he leaned over the battlefield plan.

Then his father's messager came in.

"Your Highness, your father has an important message for you." the messager said.

"Which is?" Jaridahn asked.

"It's about your lover, Cade. He left for Coruscant, being pregnant." the messager replied.

Jaridahn blinked with his eyes. "Cade is pregnant? And he went to the Sith's Capitol?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to say this, but yes, he and his friends left 2 days ago, they must be on Coruscant by now." the messager said.

"Thank you for telling. I need to make plans." Jaridahn said and waited for the messager to leave before he turned around, back to the battlefield plan.

"Why did you have to go Cade?" Jaridahn asked himself. "You should have stayed on Naboo 'til the battle is won and you can take the Monarch Throne."

_"But he didn't."_ a voice said to him. _"You know he's stubborn."_

Jaridahn's eyes wided and spinned around to face the Force Spirit of Luke Skywalker, his true ancestor.

Luke Skywalker smiled at him. "Maybe I should warn you that Cade has changed into a she. Her name is now Calina, and she's studying to control her unleashed powers." he told.

"Cade became female? So she found Emperor Tristan?" Jaridahn asked.

"She did. Well, he rather found her." Luke Skywalker replied."You need to focus on staying alive and be sure your army stays intact when you attack Coruscant."

"Will you help me?" Jaridahn asked. "I'm just not much of an experienced General."

"Of course." Luke Skywalker replied. "I will teach you a few things about being a General, but you have to plan your battles."

"Every help I can receive is needed." Jaridahn said. "I'd better get to plan this whole thing."

The Spirit of his ancestor helped him with putting his soldiers on the right places according to their abilities.

Of course he also saved soldiers for if anything went wrong and a few small reinforcement legions.

But of course there was his biggest worry: Calina, who was pregnant with his unborn baby.

All he could think about was her: how did she look like now? Was the baby okay and was it alive? Would the baby be a boy or a girl?

"Jaridahn, you need to focus. I know you're worried." Luke Skywalker told him. "I have been worried too when Ahrianna had been pregnant with our first child. And I promise you, she'll be under guidance of my wife like you're under my guidance."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't stop thinking about her." Jaridahn said, shaking his head.

"I will show you how she is." Luke said. "Just close your eyes."

And Jaridahn did.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Battle of Korriban and Finding Your Way  
><em>

**Thank you for reading! I'd like to hear from you!**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>Jaridahn could already feel Calina, her powerful presence hadn't changed much even through she had become female.<p>

Then he saw her, sitting there in a big ice blue room, reading books to learn her powers.

She had become truly beautiful: her face was slightly thinner, her hair so much longer, her body thinner and still muscled.

He saw the ghost of Empress Ahrianna behind Calina, telling her things when she asked.

Then Jaridahn opened his eyes, being back on Korriban.

"Didn't I tell you she was guided by my wife?" Luke Skywalker asked. "Nothing can happen to her as long as Ahrianna watches over her in that room and Tristan in the rest of the Palace."

"Now I know she and the baby are okay, I can finally focus without being tempted to think about her. But I know our next meeting will be awkward." Jaridahn said.

"That meeting won't be awkward." Luke Skywalker told her. "Now, you have a battle to win."

Jaridahn nodded and planned the whole battle through and through, thinking like a true mastermind.

* * *

><p>All Nubian troops were in position as Jaridahn walked forward to the cliff, from where he could see the Sith One gathering forces.<p>

"You trust we're going to win General?" Captain Tyros asked.

"I have faith in the Force, cause I know he's with us." Jaridahn replied. "My ancestors never failed in these type of battles, neighter will I."

"I only can hope you're right General." Tyros said.

"I know." Jaridahn said. "But we strike once they're about to climb up this cliff."

"Of course General." Tyros said.

Jaridahn saw the Sith One running towards the cliff.

He stretched out his left hand and closed his eyes, waiting for the right moment.

With his right hand near his lightsaber, he could feel the moment coming.

Jaridahn quickly opened his eyes and jumped down with his lightsaber ignited in his hand. It was the signal for his troops to start shooting.

Many Sith were taken down by a blaster shot from the Nubian sharp shutter troopers. Those who were able to get close to the troops after avoiding Jaridahn and the blaster shots, were taken down by Rebel Intelligent Agents who wielded lightsabers to protect the shutters.

There was not many Sith left, and most retired from the battlefield.

But Jaridahn met a Sith who did not retry: Sith Lady Darth Talon, a red skinned Twi'lek female with black tattoos.

"And here we meet again, Prince Jaridahn. I knew I should have killed you the day we first battled on Ossus." Talon said.

"If you had done that, I would have become even more powerful than you could imagine." Jaridahn said.

Jedi and Sith walked in circles, not taking their eyes of the other.

"You're just another parasite to this Empire." Talon said. "Unless, you'd become a powerful ally to us."

"I am a fighter for freedom, and a descendant of the Skywalker family, something I can be proud of." Jaridahn disagreed. "Through I know others may try to take me down, I will not fall. The Dark Side is not in my destiny, the Light is. And you know that."

"In time you will realize your true powers Your Highness, and the vulnerability of your weak, old and useless father!" Talon said.

Jaridahn breathed to become calm again. "My father is not weak or useless. He's a wise man, and I respect him for that." he said.

Talon stroke, only to be blocked by Jaridahn with ease.

"You cannot win." she said, striking again.

But Jaridahn blocked her again, and disarmed her, catching her lightsaber too.

"I guess this fight isn't yours today Talon." Jaridahn said and Force Pushed her away.

Talon fled, but Jaridahn knew it wasn't over yet. It was never over between the Jedi and the Sith and it probably never would be over.

He went back to the cliff, where he met the wounded Captain Tyros.

"Not many soldiers have died, only a few older soldiers who protected the younger ones." Tyros informed him.

"Then I believe the greatest lose still has to come." Jaridahn said. "Gather the troops, we're going to conquer the Sith Temple."

"Yes General!" Tyros said.

Jaridahn looked in the direction of the Sith Temple, seeing the sun going under.

The Sith One had their greatest lost in history today, but when would it come for them?

Jaridahn's dark blonde hair waved in the sandy wind of Korriban, his mind thinking about his fiancée and unborn baby.

* * *

><p>The Nubian army conquered more Imperial planets and freed the many innocent people from slavery and brought peace to the Sectors they conquered.<p>

They were concurrently in the Inner Core Sector.

"Your Highness, I must admit you're an excellent battle-minded General. His Majesty couldn't have done better or worse if he had to lead this mission himself." Tyros said.

"I only got help from my descended ancestors, they help me through all of this war." Jaridahn said. "I couldn't have done it all alone. Without them, I would have been to worried about my fiancée."

"All soldiers have been worried about their families, but by winning these battles, you gave them hope to fight." Tyros said.

"Don't hope to much." Jaridahn said. "Because the biggest battle still needs to happen."

"You're talking about Coruscant, don't you?" Tyros asked.

"Yes. The biggest battle will be on that planet, the Galactic Centre." Jaridahn replied.

"We're already here, on Byss, what can go wrong?" Tyros asked.

"Everything." Jaridahn replied. "And I know, that if the Force isn't with us, the Sith will win and the Nubian Kingdom will fall, just as the Lost Empire of Fel." Jaridahn replied.

"Don't be negative, your father won't let himself be killed." Tyros said.

"No one thought it about Emperor Tristan too, but he did." Jaridahn disagreed.

"Then how about your fiancée?" Tyros asked. "Can't she lead the Kingdom?"

"They will kill her once they know she's my fiancée or they will try to marry her off to some Sith whose children she has to bear." Jaridahn replied. "And I don't think Calina is someone who is into politics..."

"So, she's a fighter? Cool! I wish my wife was like that..." Tyros said.

"Really Captain?" Jaridahn asked, with very much sarcasm in his voice.

"What? It's a compliment!" Tyros joked.

Jaridahn just shook his head while smiling and looked at the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: The Final Battle is Coming  
><em>

**Tell me how this story is! I'd like to hear it, even if you think it's a complete crap...**

**No flames please.**

* * *

><p>Calina had locked herself up in the Northern Tower for days by now, studying how to use her powers day and night with not that much of sleep, but she could handle it.<p>

She had heard how much the Jedi army had done, they were coming to Coruscant very soon.

It was an opportunity to see her fiancée again and feel his muscled arms around her tiny female body for the very first time.

The Spirit of Empress Ahrianna appeared again, this time very worried.

"What's wrong?" Calina asked.

"You really need to sleep Calina, through I know you want to defeat the Sith. But less sleep is not the option, and it's not good for your sons." Ahrianna told.

"Yeah, wait...what?!" Calina asked in shock. "Did you just say SONS?! As in TWIN BOYS?!"

"Yes, you're indeed carrying twins, both boys as well." Ahrianna said.

Calina blinked with her eyes, sitting down on a chair, breathing fast.

"There's no need to worry about them Calina. Jaridahn will be here soon and together you will defeat the Sith." Ahrianna told. "Just sleep for now."

"Okay." Calina agreed and left the tower.

She went to her bedroom where she fell deeply asleep.

The Force-Spirit of Emperor Tristan appeared on the edge of her the, looking at the sleeping form of his grandson-transformed-into-granddaughter.

"You will be an excellent Empress, my dear." he whispered to her, striking with his hands through her long blonde hair. "You're my granddaughter no less, and I know, with Jaridahn by your side, you will have your perfect life right in front of you. Force bless you and him."

Emperor Tristan leaned down to kiss his granddaughter's pretty face. "Sleep well, my little girl." he said and disappeared again.

* * *

><p>Calina was woken up by a disturbance in the Force.<p>

"They're coming!" she alarmed herself.

As fast as she could, she went up to the Northern Tower again.

This time not to study, but to change her clothes.

When she was going to confront the Sith, she had to look like the next Monarch Empress.

So Calina used her ice powers to create a tight ice blue gown for herself with a long cape behind her. She braided her long blonde hair in a straight braid with no loose edges.

Now she was ready for the Nubian Army to arrive at the Palace.

She would defeat the Sith Emperor for once and for all.

* * *

><p>The Nubian Armada ships were nearing Coruscant.<p>

"We're not detecting any resistance or any enemy ship who's attacking us from behind Sir!" Captain Tyros called.

"Let the troops invade Upper Coruscant, there live to many innocents in the Lowers who always have mourned for Emperor Tristan, we won't hurt them." Jaridahn ordered.

"Yes Sir!" the Commanders called and got to the back of the ship.

"Lower the bridges!" Jaridahn ordered.

The ships stopped in the space above Coruscant.

The ships' bridges lowered, letting the soldiers face the sight of Upper Coruscant.

Jaridahn breathed in and out before taking his lightsaber from his belt and let himself fall down to the planet.

All soldiers followed him, jumping one by one.

They all had to hold their breaths, before landing on the metal planet.

People on the streets looked at them, fearing the coming fight.

"Move on!" Jaridahn ordered.

All troopers took out their sniper blaster or their lightsaber.

The Nubian Army moved up to the Palace, only meeting resistance near the doors.

Those troopers had been taken down fast and without a fight by his snipe shutters.

"Well done." Jaridahn said and opened the icy doors with the Force.

The halls were all clear.

"I'm not trusting this..." Jaridahn said, stopping as he saw the empty hallways.

But the troopers moved inside, so Jaridahn had to go along with them.

"IT'S A TRAP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the final battle!<br>**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: The Final Battle  
><em>

**The end is coming!**

* * *

><p>Calina ran through the Palace, to the Throne Room.<p>

She had to be fast if she wanted to surprise Jaridahn and his army.

Calina had already defeated all the guards back in the hall to be sure Jaridahn would be safe.

Then she reached the Throne Room, pushing it open with the Force.

There Calina saw the Sith Emperor Darth Krayt, Darth Maladi, Darth Nihl, Darth Talon and her old bounty hunter companions.

"Well, well, well, who may this girl be?" Krayt asked.

"I think you should think some better." Calina said, deepening her voice as much as possible.

She saw Deliah looking at her like she recognized her.

"I, am Calina Skywalker, the granddaughter of Emperor Tristan the Wise, and I am here to forfill my destiny as Ice Magician and Imperial Monarch Princess." Calina said.

Krayt laughed. "So you think you can defeat ME?! You stupid girl!" he laughed.

Calina breathed deeply, before opening her eyes with that ice blue light in them. _"Chest to chest, nose to nose, palm to palm. We were always just that close." _she sang with her female voice. _"Wrist to wrist, toe to toe. Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose."_

Krayt's breath faltered.

_"So how come when I reach out my fingers." _Calina sang again, letting her voice go louder._ "It feels like more than distance between us."_

Talon and Maladi had wanted to move, but they were stopped by Calina's Force power within her voice.

_In this Nubian king bed, we're ten thousand miles apart." _Calina sang, letting icicles growing on the wall and on the ceiling._ "I'll be Nubian wishing on the Force, for your heart on me, my Nubian King."_

* * *

><p>Jaridahn heard a beautiful voice coming from the direction of the Throne Room.<p>

He stopped for a moment to listen.

It was female, but full of power and very familiar.

"Calina!" he said, knowing it was her.

"Your fiancée?" Tyros asked.

"Yes..." Jaridahn said.

Then he started to walk again, hoping his love was safe.

_"Eye to eye, lip to lip, side by side, you were sleeping next to me." _Jaridahn heard Calina sing._ "Arm in arm, dusk to dawn with the curtains drawn and a little last night on these sheets."_

_"So how come when I reach out my fingers, it seems like more than distance between us." _he heard her sing again, filling her voice with immense power._ "__In this Nubian king bed, we're ten thousand miles apart!"_

Then he stood in the round circle, before the open doors of the Throne Room.

Jaridahn saw Calina there, exactly like his ancestor had showed him she would be like, only her clothes were different. Now she was wearing a light blue version of Empress Ahrianna's dress.

_"I'll be Nubian wishing on these stars for your heart on me, my Nubian king."_ Calina's beautiful female voice sang.

It closed the Sith in as enormous icicles growed out of the ground.

Calina turned around, seeing him and his soldiers.

She smiled at him, and her eyes shined bright.

_"Just when I felt like giving up on us, you turned around and gave me one last touch." _Calina sang beautifully. _"That made everything feel better, and even then my eyes got wetter."_

Calina walked up to him, acting unsure through Jaridahn knew she was very self-assured. _"So confused wanna ask you if you love me, but I don't wanna seem so weak! Maybe I've been Nubian dreaming! EH EH EH EY!"  
><span>_

Calina looked up, turning straightly around, facing Darth Krayt who had managed to escape the ice.

But now he received the full blow.

_In this Nubian king bed, we're ten thousand miles apa-a-a-art!"_ Calina sang, all the Force of her voice put in that sentence. Icicles shot out of the ground, closing the Sith Emperor in. There was no way he could escape. "_I'll be Nubian wishing on these stars for your heart on me, my Nubian king!"  
><em>

_"In this Nubian king bed, we're ten thousand miles_ _apart!"_ Calina sang again, walking over to Jaridahn._ "I'll be Nubian wishing on these stars, for your heart on me, my Nubian king."_

As she stopped singing, she kissed him right on the lips.

"I love you." Jaridahn said.

"I know." Calina said and hugged him tightly, smiling happy as Jaridahn wrapped his arms around her tight waist.

Jaridahn held her close to him as his troopers entered the Throne Room, arresting the two Sith Ladies and took them out of the room.

Calina lifted her head, stood on her toes and kissed him right on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter is chapter 13.<br>**

**Thank you for reading this!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Epilogue  
><em>

**This is the last chapter!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Calina looked out over the now full streets of Upper Coruscant.<p>

All civilians who had been loyal to her grandfather would now attend her wedding and coronation, a dubble party.

She was wearing a tight sparkling white dress reaching to the ground. There was a very long cape behind her and a veil in her hair.

"Your Highness." it was Deliah who had opened the door.

Calina turned her head, seeing the Zeltron woman, her Maid of Honour.

"The ceremony is about to start." Deliah said, smiling.

Calina walked with Deliah to the doors of the large Throne Room, standing there for a moment while deeply breathing.

Her grandfather Tristan appeared right next to her.

"You're ready?" he asked.

"I am." Calina replied.

"Then let's make you that man's wife and Empress of the Galaxy." Tristan said, opening the doors.

Everyone stood up, watching how Calina entered the room.

Her fiancée stood already there on the platform, smiling at her.

With him were his father King Jason and his most loyal soldiers.

Calina walked up the steps and took Jaridahns right hand first.

Force ghosts appeared, among them all descended Skywalkers who became one with the Force.

Jaridahn was the one who spoke first. "I, Crown Prince Jaridahn Jason Lucan Skywalker Amidala of Naboo, take you as my wife. I promis my full loyalty to you and I will always be devoted to you, no matter what happens. I will stand by your side as Crown Prince of Naboo and as your husband. I am yours." he spoke, while shoving a pure golden ring around her right ring finger.

Calina smiled before she spoke too. "I, Imperial Princess Calina Morrigan Ahrianna Padmé Skywalker Amidala, take you as my husband. My loyalty to you will just as count as my loyalty to the Force, through we both will have our duties on seperate planets, we'll always be One, we are collided, and that makes me yours forever." she spoke, shoving a similar golden ring around Jaridahns right ring finger.

"Now, I pronounce you as husband and wife." the Force spirit of Luke Skywalker said, spreading his arms.

The people who were attending their wedding cheered as Jaridahn kissed Calina.

As he parted their lips, Empress Ahrianna appeared.

Calina now faced her ancestor, who smiled grateful as she took the special made silver crown with blue gems from the red pillow with golden edges.

She put in on her head and turned around.

The crowd bowed for her as she was fully turned to them.

Jaridahn and King Jason also kneeled for her.

Calina smiled.

As both King Jason and Jaridahn rose up, she hooked into Jaridahns arm and walked through the bowing crowd.

The people rose once they passed.

"Let's go to the balcony." Jaridahn said.

Captain Tyros stood already there at the doors with four guards.

The four guards opened the doors and blowed on their trompets to the civilians of Coruscant.

"After 25 years of Sith tyranny, the Monarch Emperors have risen again. And now, the granddaughter of Monarch Emperor Tristan the Wise has been crowned." Captain Tyros said. "Now meet your new ruler: Monarch Emperess Calina Skywalker Amidala the Honorous!"

All civilians cheered once they saw Calina appearing in her pure white dress.

The happiness of her people made her happy too.

"Hey sweetheart." Jaridahn said.

"Hmmm?" Calina murmered as she looked at her husband.

"Would you mind a sweet honeymoon? Just the two of us?" Jaridahn asked. "Plus the babies."

"I first need to organize this here." Calina said, cupping Jaridahn's face in her hands. "Then we'll go on a honeymoon."

"Sounds perfect to me." Jaridahn said and kissed Calina.

"You love brids are done?" Captain Tyros asked.

"Not yet." Calina said and kissed Jaridahn, causing the Captain to roll his eyes.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>10 years later...<strong>_

Empress Calina sat on her icy throne, holding her 1-year-old daughter Abbey.

On each side of her throne stood a Royal Red Jedi Guard, volunteers who were Force-Sensitive.

Jaridahn was out in the gardens with their 10-year-old sons Asim and Audon while the guards were amusing their daughters Cypressa (7) & Phoenix (4).

"Hey mommy!" it was her 8-year-old son Luke Skywalker Amidala II.

Calina smiled at her youngest son, who was his father's spitting image with his dark blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Yes my dear?" she asked.

"Look what I made!" Luke said, holding up a new lightsaber hilt.

"How did you made that?" Calina asked in surprised.

"Grandpa taught me to." Luke replied.

"Old grandpa Jason..." Calina said while smiling.

The old King of Naboo had retired 5 years ago and Jaridahn was now the King of Naboo. And Jaridahn had chosen Luke as his heir to the Throne while their oldest son Asim would gain the Throne of the Empire.

Then the doors opened. Jaridahn entered, with their oldest sons.

"Hello sweetheart." Jaridahn said before kissing Calina on her lips.

"You're leaving already?" Calina asked.

"Yeah, the Gouvernor needs me." Jaridahn replied. "I take Luke with me."

"Okay honey." Calina said.

"Come." Jaridahn said, taking Luke's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it! I'm finished!<br>**

**Thank you for reading this!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


End file.
